


Happy Anniversary

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2012 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Anniversary, M/M, New York Rangers, Phone Sex, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your traditional kind of anniversary....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I sat on my couch on the night that (I thought for sure at the time) the Stanley Cup was going to be awarded, and the eve of the 8 year anniversary of the 2004 Stanley Cup win by the Tampa Bay Lightning, I got a bit depressed and nostalgic. And it made me feel like writing something. And this just made perfect damn sense. Yes, I know I've already done the phone sex thing. Just go with it. 
> 
> Takes place and was written in June 2012.  
> Not true.

June 7th, 2012  
12:05 am  
  
  
Brad was late. Vinny was furious, angry...and Brad was fucking late. They had been doing this every year for...years...so it's not like he could have forgotten. It wasn't so much the fact that he didn't call exactly at 12:00am like he was supposed to, but more the fact that something could be more important to Brad than this. As Vinny stood in his kitchen, leaning against the cold marble tile of the counter, every muscle in his body tense and every hair on end, a thought occurred to him. What if Brad hadn't called yet because he couldn't? What if he was somewhere else with someone else? Or worse yet, what if something was wrong? Vinny pushed those thoughts aside almost as quickly as they formed, and he snaked his hand to the phone laying inches away from him on the counter.  
  
His fingers lay upon the cold, impersonal plastic, and he let his mind roll over the  possibility of just picking up the phone and calling Brad his own damn self. But he knew that's not how this worked. Just as Vinny had consigned himself to waiting 5 more minutes before picking up the phone and dialing the digits that would connect him to the other half of his heart, the shrill ring of the phone pierced the air. Although Vinny had been waiting for this call, expecting it, the sound still made him jump. He fumbled for the phone as his heart pounded in his chest, and it wasn't just from being startled. His voice was shaky as he answered, and he quietly damned himself for letting his emotions show through, even after all these years.  
  
"He-Hello?"  
  
 _"Happy Anniversary, mon ami."_  
  
Vinny close his eyes and let Brad's voice wash over him. It never ceased to amaze Vinny how the years and distance could just vanish as soon as he heard that magical voice. That was all it took to bring him back 8 years, when they were together and nothing in the world could stop them. Brad's voice filtered through the phone receiver and brought him back to the present day.   
  
 _"You there, Vin?"_

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking."  
  
 _"About what?"_  
  
"About why you were 5 minutes late calling me."  
  
Vinny let out a small laugh to show he wasn't serious, although he was slightly interested in knowing why Brad had delayed the yearly tradition they shared to celebrate the anniversary of their 2004 Stanley Cup Win.  
  
 _"Damn. That's too bad, because I was hoping that you were thinking of how we celebrated winning the Cup....after everyone left...when we were alone."_  
  
"You mean how you pushed me face first up against the shower wall and left me with bite marks that lasted for days?"  
  
Vinny's eyes slid closed and his mind went to the dark recess of the locker room, deserted after the rest of the team left to celebrate their Stanley Cup Win. He could almost feel himself in the shower again, hot water pouring over his sore muscles and naked form. When it all happened, he never heard Brad's footsteps leading up behind him, but now that he knew the course his history was to take, he could hear them as he relived the scene in his mind. He could feel Brad's teeth graze the skin of his shoulder blade as firm hands snaked to the front of his wet body and....  
  
 _"What about afterwards? When we got home?"_  
  
Vinny knew that about now was the time when they would both take things a step further, and he let his fingers venture below the waist band of his sweat pants. As he sought out the rigid heat, he let his fingers dance across his own sensitive skin, and he almost forgot that he was expected to say something.  
  
"We had barely made it in the door before I had you up against the wall, kissing lower and lower until...."  
  
Vinny's breathing becomes erratic as his hand strokes against his skin, and in the back of his mind, he can tell Brad has taken to doing the same. "You tasted so good."  
  
No words are spoken, just labored breathing on both ends of the line, the occasional gasp slipped through. Brad breaks the silence through heavy breathing.  
  
 _"Your soft hair, tangled in my fingers....and your nails digging into my hip as your mouth was around me...."_  
  
Vinny can hold out no longer, and the warmth flows over his hand as a low throated moan escapes him. Mere seconds after he had snapped out of his haze, he heard the familiar sounds of Brad's release, and if he hadn't already succumbed, that would have been more than enough. Vinny is the first to break the silence.  
  
"So, why were you late calling me?"  
  
" _Have to keep you on your toes, mon ami."_  
  
Vinny laughed. He could never be mad at Brad, not really. Any anger he harbored had vanished a long time ago, and in his mind, June 7th, 2013 couldn't come fast enough. 


End file.
